


let’s get serious and fall in love

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord August Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Serious' and the challenge was 377 words!





	let’s get serious and fall in love

“Merlin’s lopsided— Potter, when are you gonna learn to _ knock _before you go into the loo?”

“Oh, shut up, Malfoy, you’re not even in a stall, stop whinging—”

The sudden silence makes Draco look up.

“Your uh… Your shirt…”

Oh fuck.

“Oh fuck.” Draco rushes to close every button back up, hiding away the bandages and red skin surrounding them.

Harry clears his throat. “That looks painful.”

Draco winces. “I’ve survived worse.” He thinks that should do it to scare Harry off, but _ of course _ it wouldn’t.

“Look, Malfoy, I— Draco, have you spoken to someone about this?”

Draco tries his hardest to pull his most unaffected face and says, “Listen, Potter, I understand lately we’ve been...fraternizing more, and you might have been under the impression that some _ feelings _were developing. Well… I would completely understand if you wanted to return to our previous truce, as I’m sure all your Gryffindor buddies would prefer, and we can all just pretend this never happened.” Not his most eloquent speech, and sure, he gave up on looking Harry in the eye after two seconds, but still, the message was clear. Clearish.

“Are you done?” Harry’s eyebrow is alarmingly high once Draco actually dares to look at him.

Draco nods, faking confidence.

“I don’t want to pretend something didn’t happen.”

Draco swallows what feels like a pebble. A rock, maybe, or a heavy, solid brick.

“Are you going to make fun of me?” Draco asks, ready to draw his wand even though he already feels like proper shit.

“No, you great, big git.” Harry laughs, and Draco would hex him if the sound didn’t light up his insides so much. “I’m going to take you to see Madam Pomfrey.”

Draco starts shaking his head. 

“I’m serious. And when we’re there you’re going to ask her for a safer method. That looked horrendous, Draco, and for fuck’s sake we’re pissing wizards, aren’t we?”

Draco snorted and felt a pinch in his side. “Alright. Will you come with me?”

“Sure, if you want me to.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Draco says, as they walk down to the hospital wing. He’s not talking about walking with him.

“I know,” Harry says, and grabs hold of Draco’s hand. “I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
